Sneak Peaks of the rewrites
by JediMasterDraco
Summary: Some scenes in pokemon I can't stand so much that I've decided to share my rewrites of them before I get anywhere near their episode. Will have scenes from Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, and Unova rewrites. I hope you enjoy them. First up Ash and Trip's five-on-five (er six-on-six)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I just wanted to let you know that from know on whenever the mood strikes me I'll be posting a scene or multiple scenes from upcoming chapter of my Pokemon rewrite. After a scene officially premires it will be removed from this story but I assure you that these scenes one and all will be fun and will usually correct something I thought was wrong in the anime. Note, that these scenes my change depending on what path the story takes. This is just a fun preview for you to look at as I correct (read as: Cut up, rip up, and tear up scenes creeated by idiots who don't care about Ash's old pokemon who could have won him the Unova League with their eyes closed)

First up is Ash's five-on-five (now six-on-six) with Trip; I'm going to enjoy this (evil grin).

We were on our way to Nacrene City and its well-known gym in order to earn and and Ash's second gym badges. We decided to visit Luxuria spend sometime at the battle club.

"Perfect" Ash shouted as he raced inside and started jabing away at the computer. "Let's see what kind of trainers I can battle to get ready for the Nacrene City Gym."

"Whoa Ash." I interupted him yanking him away by the back of his shirt. "First off, quit running like a maniac, and second you own legendaries, even if they are young, so act like it."

"Yeah sorry you know me and a new region." He said rubbing the back of his head Mareepishly.

"I suppose I do. And I might have done the same thing during my first journey through Unova." I agreed as a heavily panting Iris, Cilan, Chilli, and Cress fell through the doors looking like they had run a marathon. I guess they needed to be on the road with Ash a little bit longer before they built up their stamina. There was a reason Ash's walking pokemon considered it training when he let them out of their pokeballs as we traveled.

"We finally caught up." Cilan announced standing up with some difficulty.

"Running off like that, the Battle Club isn't going anywhere you know, You are such a kid." Our resident critic said opening her big-haired mouth.

"Iris will you shut up about the kid nonsense." I snapped at her. "He's at least five years older than you so just shut up."

"Ahh!" Ash gasped looking like christmas had come early.

"You scarred me to death." Iris complained looking a little frazzeled.

"It's Trip, he's her at the Battle Club." Ash said anger appearent on his face. I remembered our encounter with the sandy-haired git at Professor Juniper's. Ash had lost to the rotten toad because he hadn't been able to use Pikachu, due to our little buddy little electric buddy being on the invalid list because of a certain legendary dragon's appearence, and so Ash had used Osahwott. Although Trip's victory was narrow he bragged about it and recommended that Ash should, quote, "Just leave it like any sensible trainer would leave a Kanto boony pokemon" after poor Oshawott had been sent flying into by a rough Leaf Tornado. At that point I recommended to Trip that he should leave before I planted my foot in a certain part of his anatomy that would make sitting impossible. Ash was eager for revenge I would love watching him serve that delightfully cold dish.

We then walked towards the main fighting areas.

"So who's Trip?" Iris demanded.

"An ass." I answered.

"I had no idea he was in town." Cilan remarked.

"Cilan you know Trip?" Ash asked.

"We all know Trip." Chilli said looking like he was about to go on a killing spree.

"He challenged Chilli with his Snivy and won." Cress informed us while his brother screamed to Arceus "I will have my revenge."

That's when Don George showed up behind us and helped us contact Trip. After a brief discussion which just barely avoided bloodshed Trip showed up and accepted the challenge on the condition that it was a full battle. Ash was hesitant at first mainly because he didn't have a full team with him but that's when I slid in.

"As soon as you contacted Trip, I thought he would want a full battle, so I contacted a certain female friend of our and had her send a good friend of yours Ash. He used to be about two feet tall, had a fiery tail, and tended to say 'Char char' a lot."

When Ash realized who I was talking about he broke into a wide and vicious grin and turned to Trip saying. "I accept."

We made our way to the battlefields and Don George announced the rules for the battle.

"Okay Tranquil, I need your help." Trip shouted throwing a pokeball to reveal the medium-sized Wild Pigeon Pokemon.

"So he has a Tranquil huh?" Ash mumbled nodding having looked up Pidove's evolutions when he first captured his own. "Pidgeot will be sorry she missed this but here we go. Charizard, I choose you."

Ash's pokeball opened and unleashed his fierce draconic legendary slayer. There was a lot of screaming as people near our battle ran away thinking Ash had unleashed some sort of monster.

"Oh my gosh that is an amazing dragon type I want one. I have to get one. Do you think Ash will trade me?"

"No." I replied. "And besides it's a fire-flying type not a dragon type here take a look at my pokedex."

"I'm sensing an unusual flavor between Charizard and Ash. It is a mixture of flavors that should go together but miraciously do."

"I bet this will be quite the battle." Cress added while Chilli looked on with something akin to hero-worship.

Trip got out his pokedex and his eyes grew pretty wide as a look of fear stole across his face. But he shook himself and called out to Tranquil. "Let's do this. Use Air Cutter and then Aerial Ace."

"Hey, Charizard this guy thinks that Kanto pokemon are useless lets prove him wrong." Ash yelled as Charizard roared in indignation.

The two hits smashed into Charizard but did next to no damage.

"Work Up followed by Aerial Ace."

The aggressive and powerful move again hit Charizard directly but seemed to have little impact.

"Is that all you've got? Charizard show him a real attack. Flamethrower."

The stream of blazing heat from Charizard's mouth turned Tranquil into a barbeque.

"Tranquil is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner." Don George announced.

"Amazing Charizard took Tranquil down in one move despite being hit by several potent attacks." Cress said in awe while Cilan seemed to struggle to find the recipe for expressing his amazement and Chilli tried not to faint from excitment.

"Tranquil return. Frillish I need your help." Out sprang a pokemon that looked like a ghostly Jellyfish. Ash quickly looked it up on his pokedex.

"Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level." The little machine chirpped.

"Frillish use Water Pulse."

The super effective attack charged right towards Charizard.

"Counter with Overheat."

The blast of flames easily overwhelmed the Water Pulse and smacked right into Frillish. The water-ghost type rose somewhat looking badly burned. Luckily it seems Cursed Body either wasn't its ability or hadn't activated. Ash simply grinned and ordered. "Finish it with Skull Bash."

Charizard calmly got in his opponents face and sent him flying through the wall, not into the wall through the wall, with a powerful headbutt.

"Alright Charizard, haven't lost your touch I see." I yelled in delight at seeing two of Trip's pokemon get smashed back-to-back

"How did that Water Pulse get overwhelmed so easily?" Cress demanded.

"Charizard is one of Ash's top battlers, Ash has only a few other pokemon who can match Charizard's raw power and only one or two of them have a much endurance and will to fight. Quite simply Charizard is probably close to being Ash's most potent pokemon. It has even taken down legendaries."

"What?" four voices turned to me with shocked experssions while Charizard proceeded to put a Timburr into the floor with his classic Seismic Toss.

"Yeah he took down an Articuno. Here's its pokedex entry." Mine and Ash's traveling companions looked at the pokedew and then turned towards Charizard with open mouths as a powerful flamethrower annihilated a Vanillite.

"Vanilliite is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"How is your Charizard so powerful. I had the advantage with Frillish."

"Type advantage isn't everything and Charizard is one of the most powerful inhabitants of the Charcific Valley."

"Charcific Valley?" Trip asked.

"Maybe you should get out more to the boonies." Ash taunted him.

"Lampent I need your help."

"Charizard use Dragonbreath then Steel Wing."

The powerful combination took out Lampent with no problem.

"Lampent is unable to battle. The winner is Charizard."

By now a huge crowd had gathered around the battlefield. From what I'd heard Trip had been taking all comers and had demolished all but a couple. To see practically the best battler in the area be trounced was appearently a shocking sight for most. Especially since Ash had only used one pokemon.

"Servine I need your help."

The evolved form of Snivy emerged from its pokeball and turned as pale as a ghost type when it saw the fully evolved fire-flying type.

"Servine Leaf Storm, we are not going to lose to a pokemon from the boonies."

He shouldn't have done that judging from the outraged looked on Charizard's face.

"Charizard feel free to fight as you please." Ash said shaking his head in pity of Trip.

The dragon-like pokemon flew into the air and then began to charge something. The Leaf Storm hit but didn't do a thing. And the Charizard blasted the poor Grass Snake Pokemon with one of the most powerful Blast Burns I had ever seen.

"So Charizard you learned Blast Burn huh?" Ash asked his old friend with a smile as his second starter grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Charizard is the winner and the victor is Ash."

Immediately the crowd burst into cheers and Ash got swarmed by people desperately pleading with him to trade Charizard after he fought them off. He mad his way oer to Trip.

"Your Charizard is a pretty good battler but I doubt if you had used any other pokemon you would have won." Trip droned looking bored.

"What did you say?" Ash demanded.

"Your probably one of those trainers who has a bunch of weak uunevolved pokemon and only a couple of real battlers."

At that I lost my temper and picked Trip up by his collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Listen to me you waste of space." I snarled. "Each and everyone of Ash's pokemon is powerful he has no weak links, what he has are new and inexperienced pokemon but he does not have any weaklings anyone of his pokemon are worth at least three of yours and anyone of his power houses could plow through your team as easily as Charizard just did. Now get out of my sight."

I swear this guy annoyed me as much as Paul. The othrs crowded around Ash with firm congradulations. Ash then called out Charizard and asked him if he wanted to travel for a little bit. Charizard managed to tell Ash that he would travel with Ash again in a couple of months. Appearently when we contacted Liza again to send Charizard back she told us why: Charla had recently laid a clutch of eggs and Charizard wanted to be there for when they hatched. As we sent Charizard back to his home we got back on the road to Nacrene City.

A/N: There you guys go you get my version of Trip and Ash's six-on-six years in advance and you found out how their first battle went. Trip is probably the most annoying character to appear on the show to date. HE'S A FREAKING NOOB. He should not have been able to take out Pikachu so easily even if Pikachu had been weakened by Zekrom. Pikachu's Iron Tail would have probably been enough to kill Snivy if he wanted too. And hsi attitude is unforgivable he assumes that because oof a fluke win that he is better than a trainer who has faced and beaten legendaries. If you ask me all of Ash and Trip's canon battles are ridiculus stunts pulled by idiotic writers who don't stay true to the character they are writing. I swear if they pull this kind of stunt in generation 6 I will competely restructure canon. (The fact that that is exactly what I am doing with a number of other episodes has no bearing on this discussion) Bye for now I should hopefully post the next couple of chapters of Digimon: Digital Monsters Adventure 01 with ME in two weeks (hopefully making it all the way to the destruction of Devimon) and a chapter or two of Pokemon Kanto Rewritten. Wish me luck on my finals next week.


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking along a pleasant coastal road in a place called Palmpona Town, with everyone enjoying being back near the ocean, when we heard a voice to the left and saw a kid talking to a blue blob.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch black tail concealed."

Ash complimented the Wobbuffet and we introduced ourselves to the boy, whose name was Benny.

"What were you trying to do just now?" Ash questioned referring to how the Benny had been posing his pokemon. Benny explained that there was a Pokemon Swap Meet in Town and that he planned to trade Wobbuffet. We decided to accompany him and check out the pokemon.

As we walked towards the town square a voice rang out. "Here they come!"

We looked to our lefts and saw a herd of Tauros stampeding right for us. As we scrambled out of the way a local townsperson explained that it was a regular event called "The Running of the Tauros." Anyone who touched the horn of a Tauros got a trophy from the mayor. Ash being Ash tried but chickened out at the last minute. The Tauros headed right for a stadium where someone was announcing (in a somewhat garbled voice) the beginning of a Tauros-only battling competition.

As we watched the tournament we saw one Tauros consistently defeat its opponents, from what I heard its trainer was a local, named Fernando, who had won this event every year for almost a decade. When Ash saw the battling he decided to jump in with both feet. We headed for the Pokemon Center and contacted Professor Oak. Ash sent Professor Oak his Heracross in exchange for his Tauros herd leader but at the last minutes the good professor regained Ash's attention.

"Ash have you had any ideas about what to do about the Tauros that have splintered off from the main herd? The fighting is really starting to damage the lab and traumatize other pokemon."

"Not yet Professor." Ash said in a disheartened tone, disappointed in himself and his pokemon. "I'll think of something."

That gave me an idea but I would wait for a little bit and see how things panned-out.

Ash dashed into the stadium just before the tournament ended. From the sound of things Fernando had defeated dozens of challengers. Ash used his usual subtly, he jumped over the wall and announced his name and hometown. He sent out Tauros and both Wild Bull Pokemon charged towards each other with Take Down. After about two minutes Ash's Tauros sent Fernando's Tauros flying.

"It can't be." Fernando yelled as his Tauros smashed into the wall behind him and was knocked out.

The announcer started praising Ash and declaring him the winner. After the tournament we walked through the streets on no real course just admiring the dozens of pokemon from all over Kanto and Johto. I swear that I saw a Shiny Onix almost as big as the one we help Bruno capture. How shiny a Quagsire was or how much bouncy a Sentret was, breeders and trainers alike debated and haggled.

"There sure is a lot of bragging going on." observed Misty.

"Of course there is," replied Brock "These people have put a lot of effort into raising their Pokémon, so they have every reason to brag."

"Hey, Ash, there you are." shouted a voice, causing us to about-face.

Three trainers came running up to us, each holding a pokéball.

"Ash, you're Tauros was great, I'll trade you my Nidoqueen for it." said the first trainer.

"I'll trade you my Onix." The second yelled.

"How about my Rhyhorn?" offered the third.

Ash backed up and held out his hand in a placating manner "Hang on guys; I could never trade away my Tauros."

"Hang on Ash." I spoke up. "Remember that problem you promised Professor Oak you'd solve."

Ash looked puzzled for a second but then it clicked _his splinter herd_. He turned back to the offering trainers and told them. "I won't trade away this Tauros but I have a bunch of other Tauros that are just as strong. Just stay here while I go get them and then we can trade."

The three trainers nodded eagerly and we headed to the Pokemon Center to call Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash good to see you twice in the same day. What can I do for you?" The Professor greeted.

"Professor, John helped me come up with a solution for the splinter herd, trade them at the Pokemon Swap Meet here in Palmpona Town." Ash explained about the three trainers to his sponsor.

"What a good idea Ash, not only will it allow you to interact with new pokemon but it will also cut down on the damages. I look forward to seeing your new pokemon. Tell you what send me as many of your current team as you like, that way you can keep trading."

"Will do Professor, sending now."

Ash sent over Tauros, Charmeleon, Pidgeot, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Dragonair (Shiny). And got back nine of the rebellious Tauros.

When we got back we found that a fourth trainer was there and he immediately came up to Ash and offered his Nidoking. We swiftly made our way over to a trading machine and the trainers did Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would trade first. The winner stepped up and placed the pokeball containing his Onix on the machine while Ash placed his Tauros on the other side. The switch was quick and while the other guy ran away shouting his good fortune, Ash opened the pokeball to see his new Onix, even though he already had a Crystal Onix I bet that a normal Onix would be a great addition to his team. Boy was I right.

The light from the pokeball faded to reveal the Shiny Onix I had seen earlier. Brock had a look of envy on his face as he gazed up at the Onix that was easily twice the size of his own. Ash's mouth was wide open and then he broke into a grin that split his face in half. He managed to choke out awesome as he petted his new Onix. He soon returned the Onix and began trading with the other trainers.

Ash's new Nidoking and Nidoqueen were powerful looking but as gentle as a Butterfree when Togepi ran up to them. His Rhyhorn was a fun-loving speed-demon who didn't like staying still. I wonder if that was normal for Shiny Rhyhorn. As Ash returned his pokemon a literal tidal wave of Trainers came stampeding over to trade with him.

A pair of twins offered him a Shiny Nidorino and a Shiny Nidorina. Their puppy dog eyes convinced Ash after less than a millisecond. An old man traded a young Shiny Growlithe for a Tauros and went away riding it with a whoop. A professional breeder approached Ash and offered to exchange a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, a Flareon, an Espeon, and an Umbreon; Ash had to refill on Tauros halfway through, but the breeder didn't mind. Next up came a farmer who traded an Amphoros that had recently evolved from a Flaffy. A townsperson came up next and offered to trade a Lanturn for a Tauros. More trainers came up offering all kinds of pokemon. Ash choose to trade for a Dewgong, a Slowking, a Sneasel, a Mantine, a Skarmory, and a Hitmontop.

As the crowd started to walk away a single trainer came forward.

"Hello my name is Jameson from Violet City. I heard that you were trading Tauros is that correct?" The stranger introduced himself.

"Yes." Ash answered.

"I have a proposal for you. Several weeks ago I was flying on my Pidgeot when I got blown off course and crash landed on a deserted island. There were no pokemon on the island but there was an abundance of eggs. I took several eggs from different nests and after Pidgeot had healed up we flew back home. I've been looking for trainers willing to raise them would you be willing? Here are the eggs." He laid out a fair number of pokemon eggs. And I will tell you this, none of these eggs came from Kanto or Johto.

"Give me a moment." Ash requested and called us over. "What do you think guys?"

"I don't know Ash, what if you get a pokemon you don't like, or worse a bug type?"

"I don't recognize any of those eggs, I hope there not fakes." Brock cautioned.

"I can tell that none of those eggs are fake, I'd go for it if I were you." I recommended.

"I'll risk it, what's the worst that could happen?" Ash declared boldly.

"Angry Mama Legendries." I joked knowing full-well none of those eggs were legendary.

"Very well let's trade." Ash told him. And so Ash traded Tauros for egg time and time again until he had about 14 eggs among them, though I didn't inform Ash, was an egg that would hatch into a Bagon, one of the two pseudo-legendaries of Hoenn.

"Thank you very much." With that Jameson departed.

"I think he may have been a trader." I commented.

"A what?" Ash asked.

"A trader." I clarified. "A small number of trainers simply get a thrill out of trading only rarely adding pokemon to their permanent team. ASH LOOK BEHIND YOU!" I shouted as a couple of the eggs started to glow.

The first egg revealed an ant like pokemon with tiny wings, it was the bug type that took the longest to evolve, but whose reward was sometimes great. The second egg became a small white turtle-like creature that began to bound around in excitement. The third and final egg to hatch right then was a lizard-like creature with a very thick skull.

"What are they?" Ash wondered pulling out Dexter, which gave him no information.

"I'm not sure." Brock told him.

"BUG!" Misty screamed.

"They're pokemon from the Hoenn Region, amazing." I told them before launching into an explanation of the pokemon. "The bug-type is a fairly rare beauty called Nincada, it evolves into the second fastest pokemon in existence. The white friendly fellow is a rock/iron-type called Aron, that evolves into a fast digger call Lairon, and then an aggressive battler called Aggron. The blue fellow with the rock on his head is a Bagon, a dragon-type that eventually evolves into the pseudo-legendary, Salamence, which is very powerful. All three will be valuable and unexpected additions to your team"

"Awesome." Ash laughed as Aron jumped on him and began to him. Nincada scurried over to Ash before climbing up him and hiding under his hat. Bagon merely stared at the sky.

"It's nice to meet you all." Ash greeted his new pokemon. "I can tell we're going to be great friends." After a brief trio of captures, Ash had Professor Oak send over Bulbasaur, Charmeleon, Squirtle, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil while sending his eggs, with a request to send them back if they are near hatching, opting to leave a couple slots open. With new pokemon and new pokemon eggs we departed Palmpona Town. As we looked back we saw a mild explosion and heard faint screaming.


End file.
